1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a filter for a vehicular wastewater treatment system and, more specifically, to a filter made from a synthetic material that is structured to filter particles and support a biological agent, as well as the use thereof.
2. Background Information
Vehicular wastewater treatment systems, such as systems used on trains, utilize a biological agent to breakdown solid waste. The biological agent is typically a coliform bacteria, an aerobic bacteria. The wastewater treatment system includes a toilet that is coupled to, and in fluid communication with, a treatment tank. The treatment tank is further coupled to, and fluid communication with a chlorinator assembly. Generally, wastewater, including solid particles, is flushed from the toilet into the treatment tank. In the tank, the wastewater passes through a filter that is disposed above the water level of the tank. The liquid portion of the wastewater passes through the filter into the lower portion of the tank. The majority of the solid waste particles, which are too large to pass through the filter, are trapped above the filter. The biological agent feeds on the solid waste, breaking the solid waste into liquids and gases. The gas is vented from the system and the liquid flows to the lower portion of the tank. Wastewater, and any liquid created by the biological agent, flow into the chlorinator for further treatment.
The current filter used in the treatment tank employs natural redwood bark as both a filter media and as a substrate upon which the biological agents grow. The bark is disposed in, and provide passage through, a membrane adjacent to, but spaced from, the bottom of the tank. However, the availability of bark is being reduced due to depletion and harvesting moratoriums. Additionally, the bark filters are not compatible with anti-bacterial cleaning agents. That is, a cleaning agent used in the toilet passed through the filter after the toilet was flushed. The bark filter absorbed the cleaning agent and retarded the growth of the biological agent. Absorption of a strong cleaning agent ruined the filter and the filter would have to be replaced.
There is, therefore, a need for a filter structured to replace the bark filter that traps solid particle in wastewater and supports the growth of biological agents.
There is a further need for a filter that will not absorb a cleaning agent.
There is a further need for a filter that is compatible with the structure of existing treatment tanks of vehicular wastewater treatment systems.